Lila Lion
by PatriciaRoseLovett
Summary: Between the Lions fic. Lila and her little brother of a cub Lewis were orphaned after their parents were killed by aminal abusers. Having written her aunt, Cleo, the two go to live with the four of them at the library. But what will become of it?
1. Chapter 1

1

***

_Leona, now you know your dad will be here to take care of you and I'll only be gone for a couple of days._

_I know, Mama, it's okay._

_Okay. I'm gonna go start packing now. I love you, Leona._

_I love you, Mama._

***

Lila knew her aunt was coming, was here even before she showed up at the door. She glanced in at her brother as she padded down the ground-floor hallway to the door of the abandoned house and pushed it open. "Aunt Cleo. I guess you heard."

"I'm so sorry, kid. How's your brother taking it?"

"Better than I thought he would. He cries in his sleep and sometimes come into my room, but he's been doing pretty well since I wrote you."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure," the younger lioness said, pushing the door open more and calling for her brother as the other came in.

"Aunt Cleo!" the young cub said, bounding over to her. "You're here. Is it because of Momma and Daddy?"

"I just wanted to check on you, sweetheart. I know you two were close to your parents."

"I knew it. Lila's taking care of me fine. I haven't missed a day of school since they left, and she hasn't either."

Cleo smiled, shaking her head. "Your parents would have wanted this, Lewis."

"I don't wanna leave," the cub said as Lila went back to her room and sat down in the doorway, knowing they'd have to leave. "This is my home."

'Think of it this way, Lewis: we'll get to see Lionel and Leona more that we have before. You're pretty close to Lionel, aren't you?"

Lewis grinned. "One minute and I'll be ready to go."

"Timing you, Lewis," Lila said, padding back over to her aunt with her bag in her mouth, dropping it next to Cleo's feet. "Thank you for coming to get us, Aunt Cleo. Are you sure we won't be a burden on you and Uncle Theo?"

"You know the library as well as we do, if not better. We could always use a few extra paws around the library. And I could always use the help till Leona gets older."

**A/N: I have absolutely NO idea what happens in the first little italicized bit, and that's why I'm writing this story. I don't own any of the characters or places you recognize from the show, but I own everything else. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sixteen-year-old lioness loved the library she now called home. Although she knew that she and her brother would have been fine in the building they used to call home, it was better for the both of them to be around other people so they didn't go completely crazy when they weren't at school. And it would be better for her, because she was such an avid reader – just like her aunt.

"Get your nose out of the book, sweetheart," the older lioness said, pulling the book out of her niece's paws. "You've got homework, don't you?"

"Finished it all."

"Oh?"

"Well, just one thing I didn't finish, but it's math and it's only one problem and I didn't get it. Can I have my book back?"

"After you help me at the front desk. Come on."

"But Aunt Cleo!" Lila whined, smiling, as she followed Cleo to the front desk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uncle Theo, will you read me this book?"

"I'm busy right now, Lewis. I've gotta go sort out these books, then I've gotta go check on your aunt-"

Lewis' face fell, disappointment evident in his voice. "Okay."

"_I'll_ go sort the books, Theo," Lila said, taking the stack of books from her uncle. "_And_ go check on her. Read to Lewis. It'll make him happy. He's rarely been happy since Mom and Dad died."

"Thank you, Lila," he smiled, greatly relieved. "If you have to, stay with her." Lila nodded as he redirected his attention to the younger cub and they sat down on the floor for the elder lion to read the book to his nephew. Lila smiled at the scene before going off to put her stack of books back.

"Hi, Lila," a familiar computerized voice said as she was putting the last of the books away, scaring her a little.

"Oh, hey, Click."

"I thought Theo was putting those away. Did he ask you instead?"

"No, actually, I offered. My brother wanted Theo to read a book to him, so…"

"How is your brother?"

"Better."

"Are you going to see Cleo next?"

"Yes, actually, I am." She pushed the last book onto the shelf and smiled. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I'll stay here. Would you tell her hello for me?"

"Always, Click."

**A/N: I am **_**so**_** sorry I haven't updated. I did have chapter three written, but I lost it somehow (I really don't remember how. Don't bother asking.) and had to rewrite it. And I finally did, so I get to post it and let you read it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
